


choices

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 20 – Threesome.





	choices

**Author's Note:**

> I find it fascinating that these three would’ve attended school at the same time (different years, but whatever) and so I wanted to write something bc I’ll likely never write anything longer.

_A little fun_ , is how Abraxas had described it. _Something to loosen you up_.

Even now, in a sea of pleasure, her smaller body pressed between theirs, Eileen can’t say why she’d agreed. It might’ve been Abraxas’ expert tongue—the way he’s able to spin words in such a manner that declining his offers seem idiotic, somehow. Might’ve been the fact that Tom shares that particular skill, that he’s even better at it.

It might’ve been anything, but when lips trail down her neck, when two sets of hands tease and touch and _torture_ , Eileen supposes it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
